


'Lady and the Tramp-it'

by afangirlsplaylist



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: A little power play, M/M, and a little Dom-Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/pseuds/afangirlsplaylist
Summary: Rhett doesn't understand why Link is so bothered by the thought of 'Lady and the Tramp-ing' some Spaghetti with him. He has to find out.





	'Lady and the Tramp-it'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinksLipsSinkShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/gifts).



Neither of them was sure who was more annoyed.

It’d been nothing but a bowl of spaghetti and a joke. There wasn’t anything gross about it, or even a difficult challenge to go along with it. Yet still, Link had left the room in annoyance as the crew moved about resetting the set. The air was stiff with lingering tension, and Rhett was in no rush to go after his friend. Instead, he threw his arm down on the desk in exasperation, with questions running through his head.

Maybe he’d pushed it too far when Link hadn’t wanted to eat the other end of his strand of spaghetti. Maybe he should’ve dropped it after the second try, once he’d seen Link’s gritted teeth. Maybe he should have known how far to push his friend to begin with. But really, Link didn’t have to be so upset and offended by the idea, did he?

_Did he?_

Their mouths were never going to meet in a mesh of lips like fans wanted. They knew that. They would have torn the strand of spaghetti in half with their teeth, moved their heads to the side or shut the camera off by then. So why was Link so insistent on refusing to even do it as a bit? Was he that repulsed by his best friend?

As the thought ran through his mind, Rhett breathed into the back of his hand while the eyes of the crew weren’t on him, subtly sniffing. When he was satisfied his breath didn’t smell, Rhett ran a finger over his mouth, lingering over his cupid’s bow and bottom lip.

He’d never given much thought to how they must look and feel, but now he tried to imagine looking at his lips from the view of an outsider, someone who wanted him. It was difficult because neither his past girlfriends nor Jessie ever complained about his kisses or his lips,  and he’d never thought to imagine how his best friend saw them before.

He was driven out of the rabbit hole of his own mind when he realized the crew were still very much in the room and looking for Link. Sitting straighter in his chair, Rhett pushed images of Link kissing him out of his mind, willing away the pink flush to his cheeks as Link walked back into the room.

The annoyance he’d been feeling just a moment ago was hardly there anymore as they filmed. Too many times Rhett felt his stare flicker toward Link, no matter how many times he reminded himself of the cameras watching him. In vain, he tried to read how his friend was feeling now - looking for anger in his eyes. Unfortunately Link was a good actor, as he knew too well. Apart from a slightly stiff tone and attitude, there was almost nothing to suggest something was wrong or bothering Link at all.

He was far more curious and frustrated than angry now, the need for answers far outweighing his annoyance. He held his hands still and averted his gaze from his friend for the rest of the episode, impatient for it to end.

When it did, Rhett dismissed the crew, calling for the bowl of spaghetti still sitting out of sight of the camera to be left behind. He thought Link might ask questions or give different orders but his partner was blessedly silent, sitting and observing from his chair. Even with the tension between them they always left the set together, so Rhett knew Link would stay behind even as the crew and equipment began to file out.

He waited for the majority of the crew to leave the room before placing a hand on Link’s sleeve, stopping him from getting up and out of his chair. “Link?”

Link didn’t answer, other than to raise one eyebrow and lean closer as Rhett lowered his voice.

“Why won’t you kiss me?”

If there was anything Link thought he was going to ask, that wasn’t it. He leaned back again in what looked like a mixture of shock, fear and anger as he opened his mouth to say something.

“Or at least pretend to kiss me.” Rhett elaborated quickly.

That stiff tension was in the air again and Rhett’s heart thumped as he kept one eye on the last of the crew leaving the room. This wasn’t for them to see and hear. It was only when they were sure there were no more crew in earshot that either of them spoke.

“Because it’s weird.” Link answered, a little bit of bite back in his voice. It seemed like he’d forgotten to be angry for a while on the show - but now that Rhett was bringing it up again it was back.

“Am I that repulsive to you?”

“Re - repulsive?” Link said the word as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“It’s the only reason I can think of that you won’t even fake it with me,” Rhett said defensively.

“You know what? Fine.” Link said sharply, getting up to grab the bowl of spaghetti and setting it back on the desk with a thud. “If you want to do this so bad...”

While Rhett watched in confusion, Link took a strand of spaghetti between two fingers and gestured to the other end of it. “Come on.”

Caught off guard, Rhett tentatively took hold of his side of the strand and kept his eyes on Link, as if he was waiting for further instruction.

“You were so into it on the show. Why not now?” Link goaded, taking his side of the spaghetti into his mouth and staring Rhett down. “Because it’s me asking?”

The jerk was preying on his competitive side, Rhett knew. Link knew better than anyone that he couldn’t refuse a challenge like this, even if it wasn’t a challenge he could win. If he gave into Link’s game he was giving Link control. But if he didn’t play the game he’d prove his friend right, Link would know he couldn’t take this game of flirtation as well as he could dish it out.

_Link would know._

Seeing no better option, he took the spaghetti into his mouth, slowing sucking it down in unison with Link.

They came in slowly, Link holding eye contact with him as their lips came closer. Rhett figured this was part of the challenge, his friend forcing him to look him in the eye as he gives him exactly what he’d asked for.

As their lips came seconds from meeting, Rhett turned his head slightly on instinct, until he felt Link’s hand reaching for the back of his head and holding him in place.

“No you don’t.” Link said gruffly, speaking out of the corner of his mouth as he held a light grasp on his friend. It wasn’t enough force that Rhett couldn’t move if he wanted to, but it was enough force to let Rhett know who was in charge.

 _One chew_ \- Link was so close that Rhett could swim in the blues of his eyes.

 _Two chews_ \- Rhett could see a small dimple at the corner of Link’s mouth as his friend smirked victoriously.

 _Three chews_ \- Rhett could see how plump and pink Link’s bottom lip was.

 _Four chews -_ All he could see and feel was Link.

The last of the spaghetti had disappeared between their lips and Link’s mouth was on his, hard and insistent. After all Rhett’s desperation to make this happen he supposed it was never going to be gentle, but it was still a shock to feel Link this way - dominant and unrestrained.

Curious to see far Link would let this go, Rhett kissed back, rising from his seat as their kiss grew deeper. One of his hands was gripping the back of Link’s shirt now, and his lips were licking and sucking at his friend’s lips, getting familiar with the feeling.

He was tasting a hint of sauce on Link’s lips now, and he was happy to see something that looked like surprise in what he could see of Link’s eyes. Taken aback from the force of Rhett’s kiss, Link had all but forgotten his desire for control, until Rhett felt Link’s hands pulling him in by his shirt now.

Rhett retaliated by moving both of his hands to Link’s face, cupping his cheeks and holding the two of them together until they had no choice but to pull away to draw breath.

It was a moment before either of them could speak, as they licked the remnants of spaghetti sauce and each other from their lips.

“You’re not repulsive.” Link concluded, breaking the silence.

Rhett’s warm booming laugh filled the room until it was captured again by Link’s lips, as it was always supposed to.


End file.
